A Secret I'll take to my Grave
by BronwynSP06
Summary: Yugi has pushed away everyone, making them hate him, especially Yami. However, what if that was his goal? And if it is, what is he trying to hide?
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! I know I need to work on my other story, but I was going through writers block when I just had this idea pop into my head! And then I wrote the first three chapters in an hour or something. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Title:** A secret I'll take to my Grave

 **Author:** BronwynSP06

 **Summary:** Yugi has pushed away everyone, making them hate him, especially Yami. However, what if that was his goal? And if it is, what is he trying to hide?

* * *

"Why are you pushing us away from you?!" A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yeah Yug! What's up with that?" Another person, who this time was a boy with messy dirty blonde hair and honey coloured eyes asked.

"Yeah, what's going on? You used to tell us everything!" Another boy with spiked brown hair asked.

Another boy who was standing Infront of them and facing them looked down. He had spiked hair that looked like a star that was black with purple tips. He also had golden bangs, which at this moment we're covering his face, framing his face.

"Did you idiots not figure it out?" He looked up and sneered at them.

"I don't want to be friends with a group of nitwits who don't even know what they're doing half the time!"

The other three reeled back, startled by the attitude of the smaller boy.

"You don't want to be friends anymore, that's fine! I'll tell Yami for you as well, cause you obviously don't want to waste you time with us anymore!" The girl shouted back at him.

The smaller boy's eyes had a flash of sadness and regret before it was gone, replaced by hatred.

"Good, tell him, he's the one I hate the most. And your right, look at the time, I don't need to waste anymore with you pathetic people."

And with that, he walked off, his ex-friends fuming in the background, cursing.

"That little-"

"Who the hell does it think he-"

"I hate him so-"

All of a sudden, they stopped talking. They looked at each other and knew.

They now shared a hatred for their ex-friends Yugi Mutou.

* * *

Yami didn't take it well. He was all "What do you mean he said that?" and "No, he would never!"

But he did.

And after confronting Yugi, he got an understanding of how much more he had to say.

And he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't, but he did.

He hated him.

He hated Yugi.

* * *

 **Well, what do ya think? Like I said, this just popped into my head at 7.00am, so yeah! Also, the chapters are kinda shortish, but this is only the prologue, and then chapter 2 and 3 just kinda explains some things, but after that, I'll try and make the chapters long! Please R &R! **


	2. Chapter 1: Feelings

**Hey Guys! I said I completed the first 3 chapters, and I have, so get ready for a binge update! I probably shouldn't, but I'm going to anyway. I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Also, I said it'd be a bit short cause it is, it's like, 300 words, so yeah. Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **Title:** A Secret I'll take to my Grave

 **Author:** BronwynSP06

 **Summary:** Yugi has pushed away everyone, making them hate him, especially Yami. However, what if that was his goal? And if it is, what is he trying to hide?

* * *

It had been two weeks since the gang had started hating Yugi, but he didn't seem fazed by it. Yami had moved out of the Game Shop, much to Yugi's grandpa's confusion, but Yugi didn't seem fazed.

The bullies took it upon themselves to bully him since he had no friends again, but he didn't seem fazed.

And then the popular students invited him to join their group in order for them to brainwash him into thinking he was popular, but he would really just be a slave to them. He politely declined, and they, angered, ordered the bullies to give him worse beatings.

But... he didn't seem fazed by it.

Nowadays, if you looked more closely at his eyes, you could see the dullness and emptiness rather then his usual bright and lively eyes.

But his ex-friends never did that. Whenever he walked past, they always glared at him. Especially Yami.

However none of them knew how much it broke Yugi's heart in two when he saw it. He was always wearing an unreadable mask, so no one could. No one but himself.

And it hurt. He wanted to run over to them, to apologize thousands of times over and beg for their forgiveness.

But he couldn't.

It had to be like this. It had to be! He couldn't be getting cold feet now! It's already done, and none of them would ever forgive him.

Which was what he wanted. No, not wanted.

It was what he needed.


	3. Chapter 2: Regrets

**Chapter 3 incoming! So, this is chapter 3, enjoy! Also, please R &R!**

 **Title:** A Secret I'll take to my Grave

 **Author:** BronwynSP06

 **Summary:** Yugi has pushed away everyone, making them hate him, especially Yami. However, what if that was his goal? And if it is, what is he trying to hide?

* * *

He didn't know what to do. He knew that part of his mission was already complete. But the other part, the other part was much harder.

He had to die.

It was not a choice. It was something that the gods had chosen for his life. It was his destiny.

His destiny to die.

He never wanted to leave his friends, but he had to, it's his fate. It can't be stopped.

And so, he created a plan. The plan you ask? Well, it's pretty obvious, but let's tell you, shall we?

Getting his friends to hate him.

By doing that, he could die without them having to worry or grieve, especially Yami.

Yami.

The person he loves. How funny is it that when you want something, you can never have it?

For Yami was already taken by Tea.

And he was happy for them.

Even if Yami never loved him back, he would never stop him from being with someone he wants to be with.

Even though it hurt. It hurt deeply.

But he had to put aside his own feelings for Yami's sake. For if he got in the way of him and Tea, he would never forgive himself.

Not that it mattered anymore. His plan was nearly finished. Now all he needed to do was die. Simple, right?

No.

Not when the way you're going to die is supposed to be slow and painful.

Not when you have no one with you to help you through it.

Not when it already feels like you're dead.


	4. Chapter 3: Bad Habits

Hey Guys! This is Chapter 4 for my new story, and I know I should be working on my other one, but this one is stuck in my head and I just wanna write it! Also, I'm getting writers block on my other story, and you know the worst bit? Whenever I try to write something, and something else comes into my head, I have to start writing the new idea before I can start with my old one! I don't like it, but it happens alot, even when I draw, and it annoys me, but anyway, please R&R and I hope you enjoy!

 **WARNING** : Contains slight mentions of suicide and also contain drugs. Also, if ya wanna know how I know how to roll a cigarette, also, you don't know my age since I haven't said it, but I'm young, so my friends would be surprised, let's just say I've seen my parents smoke tobacco, also, I'm not telling my age, and i do not support smoking or the use of drugs.

* * *

I know I told myself I could let them, him, go, but I can't.

It hurts too much. It hurts more than how I'm going to die.

And none of them know the truth.

I would've told grandpa, but he's in Egypt for a excavation and won't be back in time.

3 months.

He's been gone for 3 months.

And he'll be gone for another 4.

I found out 2 months ago.

I found out about the thing that will kill me, slowly and painfully.

And I don't mind.

As long as they don't know, they'll think I'm being a big jerk and won't care when I die.

But if they did find out, all of them, especially Yami, will want to stay by my side the whole time and will try and find a cure for it.

But there isn't one. There never will be. Sure, I can have a transplant, but I'm at the bottom of the list, which the waiting time would be 2 years.

But I don't have 2 years.

I'm lucky if I'll survive until grandpa comes back, and even that will be a miracle.

And so, I have to let them go. I don't want to hold them back with my condition.

And Yami.

It hurts letting him go, it hurts so much, but only because I love him so much, so I have to give up my own desires so he can be happy.

Happy with Tea.

I'll do anything to make him happy.

Even give up my life for him.

Which is funny, because I am.

He knew there was something up before I made everyone hate me.

He knew and he asked but I denied there ever being anything wrong.

I wonder if that was the right choice.

At the time I thought it was, but now, I'm starting to have doubts.

But it's too late now.

He's already gone.

Gone from the Game Shop.

Gone from my friendship.

Gone from me.

And it's my fault.

You want to know what's wrong with me, Yami?

Fine, I'll tell you, but only when I'm dead.

* * *

I can feel their glares as I walk into the classroom and sit at the back, away from them.

I close my eyes and look down.

It hurts. Alot.

Oh, no, not how they're looking at me, no.

My chest hurts. Right where the problem began.

My heart.

It's slowly deteariating.

In at least 2 months it'll completely shut down, killing me.

It'll be a miracle if I can survive 3 months, however, I know that'll never happen.

I'm just glad that I've said goodbye to grandpa, for I know I'll never see him again.

And I glad that due to my actions, my death won't upset the gang.

That's what I wanted.

Once you think about it, it doesn't make much sense, but to me it does.

And I just hope that my plan works.

The bell rings, signalling the start of class. I open my eyes and look up.

Miss Huronta-Sensei walks in and greets us.

I quietly sigh as she starts to write on the chalkboard.

Another boring lesson.

About 3/4 into the lesson, I feel a painful jap in my chest.

It hurts so much that I nearly pass out right there.

I shakily put up my hand.

Sensei stops talking and looks at me.

"Yes, Mr Mutou?" She asks me.

"Can I please go to the bathroom?" I ask.

She nods then turns back to the class and starts talking.

I stand up, but before I leave, I secretly grab a small cylinder container.

I thought no one saw. I was sure no one saw.

How wrong I was.

I didn't notice Yami looking at me when I grabbed it, I didn't notice when he saw what was in the container.

I never saw him nudge Joey and point to the cylinder I was secretly holding.

Then the same thing with Tea and Tristan.

I never noticed.

And that would be my downfall.

I rushed to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Another jab of pain went through my chest and I almost fell.

I shakily grabbed the cylinder and opened it.

I shaked it and a few white capsules came out.

I think you can guess what it was.

Medicine.

Well, painkillers, to be exact.

My 'special' painkillers.

That's right.

Drugs.

I know I shouldn't go down that path, I know that I've promised Grandpa I would never, but it's too late now.

I've already gone down it.

And it's not too bad.

These pills are the only things that successfully stop the pain, even if only for a little while.

And it's not the only stuff i have as well.

You must be wondering how I got this.

Funny story, really.

I tricked Ushio into giving it to me.

He's still a little crazy from his and Yami's first encounter, and he did think leaves were money, so...

I gave him a heap of leaves, he thought it was money and he gave me the stuff.

Don't ask me where he gets it from, I have no idea.

Let's just say, however, he gave me a heap, so I'm pretty set.

Anyway, I popped 2 in my mouth, then swallowed, then another 2, and swallowed again.

I sunk to the ground letting the drugs take effect. Sure, it felt weird, but it helped with the pain.

I carefully put the pill container in my pocket. I'd have to put it back in my bag during the 5 minute period they give us in-between classes.

I sat there for a second. I wonder, if I hadn't pushed everyone away, would I still be here?

Would they be by my side still?

Or would they leave me the first chance they got?

I sighed. I'd really made a mess of things, but it was too late.

I stood up, and was about to unlock the cubicle when I heard the bathroom door open, and a Boston accent voice I knew very well saying "Yug'? Buddy, are ya in here?"

I froze and slowly walked back a few steps before I nearly fell over the toilet. I stopped myself in time, but not before I made a small squeak and some noise.

I heard footsteps coming towards my cubicle. They stopped right infront of the door. I heard the voice again, only this time it sounded more desperate.

"Please come out Yug'! We're worried about you! I know you're in here!"

I was frozen, not knowing what to do.

Should I open the door and risk being found out or not open the door and have Joey stay there.

Joey.

He always cares about his friends and would do anything for them.

But that's the thing.

I'm not his friend anymore.

I sighed. Guess I should try my first option, and if they do find out, they won't care, and if they do, there's always overdose. Or I could wait 2 months.

I slowly unlock the cubicle door and open it, and I stare right into honey eyes.

I look down at the floor and blink away the tears that threaten to fall, but I know they won't. I've cried too much, and now I don't have anymore.

I hear a sigh, only this time it's not from me.

"Yug', what are ya doing in here? You've been in here for 15 minutes!"

15 minutes.

Not the longest, but still long.

I shrugged, then made to push past him and go back to class, but he stops me and forces me to look at him.

"Yug', is there something wrong?"

Something wrong. Hmmmm... Of course there is, but i can't tell you.

I shake my head no, but he doesn't buy it.

He grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

"Yugi, I know something's wrong and you have to tell me! Please!"

Uh oh. He only calls me Yugi when I've done something wrong or he's serious.

But I can't tell him anything, and instead I snap.

"Nothing's wrong Joey! Anyway, if there were somethibg wrong, why would I tell a mutt like you?!" I yell at him.

He lets my shoulders go. I know I've made him angry, but that was my goal. He doesn't know of course, but I do.

His face goes red and he glares at me with hatred in his eyes.

He picks me up by the collar and raised my fist, aiming to punch me.

I smile for a second, but only a second, and a genuine smile.

I'm happy my plan is working.

"What did you call me?" He whispers dangerously.

I put on a fake sneer then say "I think you heard me, mutt."

That makes him snap he punches me in the face and I get pushed backwards into the wall. I smile, my eyes closed. I can feel my nose bleeding.

I feel in my pockets for my pill container just to make sure it's there when I feel nothing.

My smile quickly vanishes as I open my eyes and see Joey picking it up and opening it.

I panick. I should've gone with my second plan. But it's too late now.

Joey looks inside the container and I see him studying the pills. His facial expression goes from angry to surprised in second after I know he's realised what the pills are.

I slowly stand up, and he looks at me.

"Yug', what are ya doin' to yourself?!"

"Give them back to me!" I yell at him.

He shakes his head no.

"I can't let you do this to yourself." He whispers.

Tears start coming down my face, the first time for a while that it's happened. And it's the first time in a while that I've actually broken down.

"What do you care? You hate me, the gang hates me! You have to hate me! You have to hate me! You must hate me! You have to!" I yell at him while trying to wipe away my tears without results.

I keep repeating "You have to hate me!" like a mantra.

I suddenly stop shouting and run out of the bathroom, Joey calling my name, but I didn't listen. I don't care anymore.

I don't know what I want anymore.

Did I ever want anything other than Yami's love?

I don't think so, but even the one thing I want I don't get.

I'm so busy in my thoughts and trying to wipe away they tears that I didn't notice anyone infront of me until I ran into someone.

I muttered sorry and was about to run off again when the person grabbed my arm. I looked up at the person and was surprised to see Yami looking back at me, worry evident in his crimson eyes.

"Yugi..." He whispered, but I didn't stay to hear him speak. I wrenched my arm from his grip and started running again. I wasn't keeping track of where I was running to, but somehow I ended up at the Game Shop. I rushed in and locked the door just incase.

You never know if your ex-friends who you thought hated you could turn up.

I rushed into my room and shut the door. Just incase again, I locked my door.

I went over to the set of drawers i have and opened the top drawer. I went through clothes and some small old toys before I found what I was looking for.

I took out a small plastic bag and walked over to my bed. I opened the bag and pulled out some smoke papers and filters, a lighter and some green stuff.

I think you can guess what it is.

Anyway, I rolled one up like you do with tobacco and lit it. I started smoking it and my body relaxed.

If you're wondering why I'm smoking what I'm smoking, let's just say it helps me relax and once again, helps with the pain.

While I was still smoking it, I put everything but the lighter into the bag and put it back.

I held the lighter in my hand while a took another puff of the smoke. I put the lighter then turned if off, then I did it again and again and again. The whole time I was staring at the flame while taking puffs of my cigarette.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but pretty soon, it was the end of school, but I, obviously, had ditched the second half of school. I put out my cigarette in a ash tray and lied down on my bed.

I thought about some stuff. I knew Joey would tell the others about the pills I had, and I cursed my carelessness. I doubt they'd care if I were taking drugs or not. They're supposed to hate me. Joey was just being nice, yeah, that's right. Nothing personal about it.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

I was going to see if I could fall asleep when, I don't know how I did, I heard someone banging on the shop door downstairs.

I was all set to ignore it when someone spoke.

"Yugi? Open up, please!"

I recognised that deep, baritone voice.

It was the voice of the person who I fell in love with, and I knew he wasn't alone.

What the hell is Yami and the gang doing here?

* * *

So, what did ya think? Yeah, I know that I kinda went straight in with the, I hate you after one argument thing, but it happens. Also, I know the breakdown thing with Yugi doesn't really seem like a breakdown, and even though I'm young, I've had one, and it was like that, and my friends had no idea what to do, so they were kind alike Joey, just standing there in shock, also, I didn't say the stuff that Yugi said, I think I said something along the lines of 'I want them to go away' and 'Make it stop'. Pretty weird, right? Also, if you don't like me saying stuff like this, then don't read it! Simple as that, also, some readers do actually like getting to know the authors, and with the breakdown thing, I got a lot better, I just needed to let some stuff out. Please R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace out!


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

**I'm back peoples! Sorry about not being able to update for a few weeks. I was visiting my dad who I hadn't seen for ages, so that was fun, but he didn't have internet, well, he had it on his laptop, but I was only allowed two hours on per day. I'll tell you now, I was only planning to stay up for a week, but a week turned into two and a bit, so that was unexpected. At least I was able to have a week off school, that was fun, but I'm back now! So you might wanna run! Anyway, this chapter might have some typos and other stuff in it like that. I wrote this on my phone, but I'm going through the process of transferring them from my phone to my computer, so updates might be a bit slow. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Reviews! I got three reviews, guys! I'm quite happy, yet come on people! You can do better! Give me some reviews, please! Anyway, responses!**

 **Guest: Thanks for your review! You're right in saying I'm younger or inexperienced. I'm quite young, around young-ish highschool age, and the most I've ever done in writing is at school. I really liked your review, and I thank you for reviewing. When I saw this, it made my day because it's the nicest one I've gotten so far. Thanks.**

 **heyongong: Hey, I remember seeing you write your reviews when we were supposed to be doing research for a report about an animal. Anyway, thanks for the review, and it was really funny watching you read my fanfics. Peace out!**

* * *

What the hell are Yami and the gang doing here?

I panicked. I hadn't expected them to show up, especially after I made them hate me.

I wasn't planning to let them in, but I somehow was able to hear the sound of a lock being unlocked.

I didn't know how that was happening, but then I remembered.

Yami had his own key.

When he moved out, he never gave back his key. I groaned. They had gotten into the house.

I wasn't planning on that.

Thankfully, my door was closed and locked, and I only closed my door when I wasn't there, so hopefully, they'd think I wasn't here.

Man, this really wasn't my day.

A couple of minutes after the front door had been unlocked, I heard 4 sets of footsteps coming up the stairs from the shop.

They kept getting closer until I heard them stop in front of my door. I already knew who the footsteps belonged to, of course.

One of them knocked on my door, and by the pattern of the knocking, I could guess who was knocking.

It was Yami.

"Yugi? Yugi, we know you're in there! Please, open the door!"

Ha. I guess my plan didn't work. No matter. I can just be mean to them until they leave.

But it's harder done than said.

"Go away baka!" I yelled at them through the door. "I don't want to talk to people like you!"

Silence.

I know my words stung.

Which is what I expected.

What I didn't expect was for my door to magically unlock itself to show 4 very pissed off teenagers.

Now that's not something you see every day.

Tea was the one to first initiate communication.

She slapped me.

"How dare you say that to us!"

Joey was next. He walked over and stared down at me while looking at the dried blood from my nose.

He punched me. Right in the stomach. And it hurt.

"I should've punched ya harder earlier. Maybe that would've drilled some manners into ya!"

He kicked me in the chest and I fell back onto the floor.

Tristan came third. He just looked at me with pure hatred in my eyes and that made me both joyed and heartbroken.

He knelt down and punched me in the face twice.

He didn't say anything and turned to go join the other two.

And last of all was Yami.

And he was pissed.

I could tell. His shadow magic always went hectic when he was angry or distressed, but he always managed to keep it under control.

But I could tell he wasn't.

You see, when the shadows sense their leader is distressed or angry, they want to help their master.

By going after the person that is the cause of it.

And this time it was me.

I've never seen out of control shadow magic, and controlled shadow magic can do some real damage.

Just imagine what out of control can do.

Yami slowly walked forward, glaring at me. I swallowed and looked at him right in the eyes. I don't know if this made him angrier but soon, I found myself pinned to the wall by shadows, Yami right in front of me.

I didn't even have to look at Yami to see the pure hatred in his eyes. Perfect.

He slowly started to raise his hand until it was pointing straight at me.

"Attack." He whispered, and that was when the shadows started their assault.

I tried my best not to scream when they started to scratch, claw and stab at me in every place they could reach, which, by the way, was every place.

And I succeeded at that.

But not at anything else.

I could feel my school uniform drenched in my blood. My vision was getting blurry, and I knew it wasn't long before I passed out, but I was determined not to submit to this torture.

All of a sudden, the shadows halted their attack and I was let down to the ground to a sitting position.

I looked up and smiled. The second part of my mission didn't even have to be done by me.

I could see the surprise in Yami's eyes when I smiled, so I decided to say something.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you for doing this for me."

And with that, I passed out.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Yugi closed his eyes and passed out. Yami took a step back, finally realising what he had done.

"Yami," Tea whispered. "What did you do?"

Yami didn't say anything. He couldn't find the words.

Joey and Tristan rushed to Yugi, Joey picking him up.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Joey said worriedly. "We're gonna have to get him to da hospital fast."

"Why? After what he said to us? After betraying us?" Tea asked.

Joey fumed. "Even if he did, which I don't believe he did it on purpose, we can't just let him die! I'm gonna save my pal, whether he wants me to or not!" And with that, he walked out of the door, Yugi in his arms.

"Tristan!" He called back. "I'm gonna need ya to call an ambulance for me!"

"Sure thing Joey!" Tristan called back. He nodded to the others for him to follow him out, and they did.

Tristan called an ambulance and the paramedics along with Joey took Yugi away to the hospital.

That left Tristan, Tea and Yami by themselves.

"What do you think he meant?" Tristan asked, "What do you think he meant when he said 'Thank you'?"

"I don't know." Tea replied. "Yami, what do you think?"

Yami, who hadn't said anything yet, responded "You don't think he planned this, do you? I mean, Joey said that Yugi got really angry at him and said that we're supposed to hate him. It's sounding like Yugi hasn't told us something." At this point, tears were running down Yami's face.

Tristan nodded. "I thought the same thing as well. After all, the Yugi we know wouldn't say stuff like that to anyone."

"Yeah," Tea agreed. "I think we should go to the hospital to see how he's doing."

Yami and Tristan nodded, and so off to the Hospital they went.

* * *

Yugi P.O.V

Everything is black. I can't see anything, not even my own hands.

Is this what death is like?

I hope so, but knowing my luck, I'm probably not dead. Even if Joey hated me, he would never let anyone die on his watch.

How do I know Joey helped me? Funny story. I kinda gained a little consciousness on the ambulance and I saw Joey, so I put two and two together, and I got this.

I really didn't want him to save me, but I didn't have a choice. Joey would save anyone.

Even Seto Kaiba.

You didn't expect that one, did you? Yeah, funnily enough, they're a couple now. You wouldn't think it, but there was actually a reason for all their arguing. They liked each other but didn't know how to deal with their feelings.

I was the one who pushed Joey to admit his feelings for Kaiba, and it worked out in the long run.

Same with Bakura and Ryou, and Malik and Marik.

Tristan and Duke ended up dating as well.

And of course, Yami and Tea.

I don't mind them dating. I've gotten used to feeling my heart breaking every time I see them holding hands, or cuddling and my worst nightmare; them kissing.

But it doesn't affect me anymore. Because I just don't care. Why would Yami want a worthless and pathetic person like me when he can have someone as beautiful as Tea?

The answer is clear. He wouldn't.

Anyway, back to my utter turmoil.

The surviving part.

I didn't know how long I was out, but I slowly started to come to. My vision was blurry and I felt really weak, but I could hear voices.

"He's waking up! Tea, go get the doctor!"

"Oh my god, he's finally awake!"

"About time! It's been 2 days!"

My vision finally cleared and what I saw shocked me to my very core.

Everyone was there. And by everyone I mean everyone. Not just Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yami, no. I mean Kaiba, Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Marik, Duke, Serenity and Mokuba.

I have to say, I was surprised. Ryou walked over to my side. "Yugi, are you alright?" He asked me, and I could barely hear him because of the machines around me and because my hearing wasn't exactly great at the moment.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "You guys can go now." I could see the surprise and disbelief in Ryou's eyes when I said that. Hey, I had reasons for basically telling them to go away. One of them was, I don't want them to find out about my heart condition, because that will just get them more worried, and another one is, they're supposed to hate me!

"As much as we would like to, we're not leaving." A voice said. I turned to the owner of the voice, and surprise surprise, it's Kaiba.

I was just about to argue when a doctor walked in and went next to Ryou.

"Good afternoon, Mr Mutou. I trust you are feeling better?"

I nodded. I guess I was physically, but emotionally, I would be in Intensive Care.

"That's good. If all goes well, we may be able to release you by the end of the week."

I nodded again, what else could I do?"

"Now, the real reason that I came in here for was about your heart."

I froze. No, he couldn't say it in front of everyone, they can't!

"What's this about his heart?" Yami asked.

"Well, you see, Mr Mutou has-"

"Stop! Please, don't tell them! I'm begging you!" Everyone turned to me.

Why? I think you can work that one out.

"Mr Mutou? I'm sure these people must be very worried about you and-"

"Don't tell them! They're not worried! They hate me! They hate me!"

I could tell everyone was surprised about what I said, but I didn't see. I just kept repeating "They hate me!" like a mantra, exactly what happened in the bathroom at school

I don't know what happened next, but a felt a sharp pain in my arm which I think was a shot, and then darkness.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Yugi closed his eyes and was out again. The doctor sighed then pulled out the needle containing the drug that put Yugi out.

"What did ya give him?" Joey asked.

"Just something that will put him to sleep for a little while. When he wakes up, he should be calm."

"Why did he keep repeating "They hate me"?" Serenity asked.

"I think we can establish that Yugi's hiding something from us," Malik stated.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that he didn't mean anything that he said to all of us." Tea agreed.

There was silence for a few moments.

"What's wrong with Yugi's heart?" Yami asked.

The doctor sighed. "Technically, if a patient asks a doctor not to tell anyone about their condition, we have to comply with that, but since his grandfather is out of the country, Yami Mutou, which I'm guessing is you, is his temporary guardian. Which means I have to tell you."

Yami nodded. He expected something like that. "I give permission for you to tell everyone here about what's wrong with Yugi."

The doctor nodded then sighed. "Yugi has heart disnopheria." (A/N Made up btw!)

"What's that?" Joey asked. The doctor was about to respond when Kaiba interrupted him.

"You see puppy, heart disnopheria is a heart condition where the heart slowly deteriorates. It's more painful the further is goes on, and the person will eventually die. There is no cure, but you can get a heart transplant."

Everyone froze. "Wait, Yugi could die?" Tea asked with tears in her eyes.

The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry, but the waiting list for a heart is long. We tested Mr Mutou's system and it came back positive for drugs, and that will put him at the bottom of the waiting list."

"Wait," Yami said, "Do you think that's why Yugi started to be horrible to us?"

"I don't know what Mr Mutou did, but it's common for victims of this disease to push everyone away so they aren't affected by their death. It happens a lot more than you would think."

And with that, the doctor left the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Mokuba asked.

"We can't do anything, Mokuba, so it's best we go home then come back tomorrow," Kaiba replied.

Everyone nodded, then left the room except Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yami.

"You guys can go, I'm going to stay here tonight with him," Yami said.

The other three nodded and followed the others out.

Yami sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked at Yugi's sleeping form.

'Why didn't you tell us, Aibou? We would've helped you through this. You didn't need to push us away.' Yami thought.

And he fell asleep in the chair a few hours later. Later in the night, when a nurse came to check Yugi's vitals, she found Yami asleep in the chair. She smiled and went and got a blanket. She put it on Yami and left the room.

* * *

 **Need a tissue? Yup, Yugi could die. I don't know at this point if I'm going to kill off Yugi or keep him alive. I guess you'll have to wait and see. Anyway, another chapter or two are coming this way! I'm aiming to finish this by the end of the year, if not before because we've got 4 months left, so that should give me enough time to finish it. Also, with my other story, I'm working on it, I promise! I'm working on the next chapter, and it's nearly done, so that should be up at the end of the week. I also have a one-shot or two to post, so it'll be jumbled everywhere. Anway, please R &R!**

 **Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Where I Belong

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay with posting the new chapter, I just had some stuff going on like my school play is next week and the teachers in charge of it are making us practise like, 24/7! But I promise that afterwards, I will get back to updating more. I'm working on the next chapter of my other story, but for that chapter to make sense, I have to change the summary of the story a bit, but the current one at the moment was only a fill-in until I could come up with a proper one, so yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Yugi's P.O.V**_

Ugh, I'm back in this darkness again. I don't know how long I've been here, but it's not so bad once you get used to it.

I guess.

I have to say, I'm quite angry that the doctor put me to sleep with a shot. So, I guess I was kinda crazy at that point, but hey, we're all crazy in our own way.

Aren't we?

Anyway, I could feel myself coming to again. I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry again and I felt super tired.

Yay me.

My vision cleared faster this time and I recovered from the tiredness quickly. I sat up and looked around. I was still in the hospital, but I'm pretty sure it was the night.

I couldn't see the machines properly, but I could feel them beeping.

It annoys me.

I had to get out of here. I could just walk out, but I'd be spotted in an instant. My wounds aren't properly healed yet, but they're fine to get out of here. So my option is the window.

I hope it's not too high.

I was just about to start my plan when I heard a snore. I looked at the chair close to my bed and I saw Yami asleep with a blanket over him.

Great. Just great.

Now I have to be even quieter.

I had a heart monitor hooked up to my chest, so I could just unclip those weird things. And I can turn the heart monitor off. You see, they have the plugs behind the bed, so it shouldn't be too hard to- Gotcha!

That's one down.

About 4 more to go.

The next one was my IV. Man, it hurts getting those out, so I decided to do it quick. I took off the weird white stuff that covers it and keeps it in one place and quickly took it out. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but it was still bleeding.

I'd have to fix that later.

Anyway, I was able to silence the drip because it does this weird sound every 30 minutes, and it was nearly time for the sound.

The third one was going to hurt. A lot.

They had for some reason inserted a small tube into my side that was connected to a small blue and white bag on the side of my bed that was filled with blood.

And now I had to take it out.

I grabbed the pillow and took off the cover on it and put it in my mouth for me to bite down onto.

And boy did I need it.

I grabbed the closest bit of it and slowly started to pull it out. It took every fibre of my being to not scream. It hurt so much, but I managed to get it out. I quickly put my hand on it to stop any blood from coming out when I spotted these big plasters on my food table. I scooted over and grabbed a couple.

I placed it where my hand was and a placed another one on my arm where my IV line was in.

I managed to disconnect the other two machines which were just to check my blood pressure and stuff like that.

I then realised I was wearing a hospital gown. And I couldn't escape in that.

I looked over and went to see if they still had my school uniform, and it looked like they did. I quickly changed into that. I didn't care if it was slightly torn in places or drenched in my blood.

I just didn't wanna wear a hospital gown.

I made my way over to the window which had its curtains drawn. I pulled one back and looked down. Today was finally my day because my room was on the ground floor, meaning it was only a metre and a half to the ground.

My good luck turned to bad, however, when I opened the window and it made a loud crunching noise.

I prayed to every god I knew that it wouldn't wake up Yami, but they didn't listen to my cries.

"Aibou, what are you doing?"

I cursed under my breath.

"Aibou, why are you trying to get away?"

I didn't respond, and I resumed opening the window to as far as it would go. It looked wide enough, so I started to climb over the window sill, but Yami wouldn't let me. He grabbed my wrist and held it firm. I cried out, more out of surprise than pain.

"Did you really think I'd let you leave Aibou?"

Well, now that was an easy answer.

Of course, I didn't.

I knew the whole time yet I didn't listen to myself. And that was my biggest mistake.

"Let me go, Yami."

I could tell without looking at him that he didn't expect me to say anything. I grabbed his hand that was holding my wrist and pried off his fingers.

"Let me go to where I belong."

That surprised him. Definitely.

"And where do you think you belong Aibou?"

Ha. He knows the answer, he just doesn't want to say it out loud, so I'll say it for him.

"In a wooden box, six feet under the ground."

And with that, I jump out the window and run.

To where, I'm not sure, but I end up at the Game Shop. I run up the stairs to my room.

I know I have to get out while I still can.

I grab a bag and start to fill it with some clothes, money I've been saving for a couple of years and my drugs.

Can't go anywhere without those.

I leave a note for grandpa saying about that if I'm still gone by the time he gets back, not to worry.

I take a look at the Game Shop before I leave and lock it behind me. I know I'll be back soon.

I just don't know how soon.

I know I have to leave, or else everyone will be all over me and trying to help me through my condition, but I don't need any help.

I know they know about my heart condition. The doctor would've taken the chance to once I was out. And now they've probably worked out I didn't mean any of the stuff I've said to them, so it's only a matter of time before they'll come to ask me about it. And I know Yami would've already contacted everyone about me running away from the hospital, and I really don't want to have to deal with that right now.

So running away is the only option.

And oh boy, I didn't know how hard they were going to make it for me.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Pretty bad, right? Sorry, I was kinda in a rush when I wrote this. Anyway, I don't really have time to write something down here, so yeah. Peace out people!**


	7. Chapter 6: Life's Flaws

**So, I'm so sorry for the wait! I've had writer's block and I haven't been able to do much in general. Anyway, I know this escalated quickly, but I hope you like it!**

 **WARNING:** This chapter includes mentions, beginnings of gay sexual harrasment/rape. If you do not want to read it, then don't read the end of the chapter, for it's there.

* * *

I was trying to decide on what would be the best way to run away.

Bus, Train, Taxi or walking?

So many decisions.

I decided to take the train. It's cheaper and faster than a bus or taxi.

And I really don't have the energy to walk anywhere right now.

But luckily enough, I was already close to the train station.

Anyway, I reached the train station and brought a one-way ticket from Domino City to Tokyo.

That should be far away enough, right?

I boarded onto the train and found a seat. It was pretty much empty, except for a big tall guy sitting on the other side of the carriage.

Before I knew it, the train was already moving.

I had about 6 hours to kill until we arrived in Tokyo, so I got out a book and started reading it.

It was called, "Try to Save A Life". It was about a young teenage girl whose family was dysfunctional. She herself had many health problems, while her Mother had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Anxiety. And her father had severe depression. Her older brother, who was 8 years older than her, was born with ADHD and ADD. Her sister, who was 2 years older than her, was a delinquent and put her through some very traumatic experiences a few years after their parents split up.

The girl ended up being depressed and suicidal, attempting suicide but was saved by her best friend, who was a girl that she had a crush on. She ended up getting bullied for being bisexual. She attempted suicide again, and this time she succeeds.

When I first heard about this book, I was quite interested in how the author came up with the idea for the storyline. Then I found out something very shocking.

It was a book about her life. All of it was a true story because it was the mother who wrote the book about her young 13-year-old daughter who went through everything in the book and committed suicide.

And the suicide notes that the girl in the book writes at the end is exactly what her daughter wrote on hers.

When I heard about all of this, it surprised. Like, seriously surprised me. I couldn't understand at first how a mother could write a book about how her child died. I certainly wouldn't, it would be too painful to relive again.

But then I realised. It was because she didn't want anything to happen like that to anyone again, for she knows what it feels like.

I closed the book and slumped on my seat. I had to go to the toilet.

I stood up and walked to the other side of the train, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up like someone was watching me.

I turned around but saw nothing. The other guy looked asleep.

I walked into the toilet, did my business, washed my hands, and walked out.

A bang sounded and then all of a sudden I was pinned to the floor. I wheezed, out of breath from the sudden impact. I looked up and saw the other man who I thought was asleep.

His black mattered hair fell over his face, his lips were chapped, he was grinning seductively. But the only thing that I could focus on was his eyes. A deep dark blue, almost hypnotising, clouded with lust.

I shivered then gritted my teeth. "What do you want?" I choked out. He smirked. A hand came up and stroked my cheek. "You're quite pretty," He whispered. "and young. Perfect."

I growled. I spat on his face. "What do you want?" I repeated, this time more angrily. He slowly wiped the spit off his face, then growled. "You'll regret that, you bitch." He spat.

He wrapped his hand around my neck and squeezed, removing my ability to breath. I sputtered and grabbed his wrist, trying to pry his hand off but to no avail. He grinned. Uh oh.

He pulled out a knife from somewhere and cut off my shirt, and unzipped my jeans.

I gasped. "Don't… please! Don't….!" I choked out. He laughed evilly then smirked.

He went close to my face that I could feel his breath on me. "Sorry, but no." He said before letting go of my neck and raping my body.

* * *

 **So, if you didn't guess, yes, the plot of the book is in-fact about me and my life. Everything apart from the girl actually succeeding in committing suicide has happened in my life, which part of the depression thing is why I've been unable to write anything for a while. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be out in a week or two!**


	8. Chapter 7: Is it ok to be weak?

**Oh.**

 **You thought I was gone?**

 **Sorry to disappoint.**

 **But I'm back now.**

 **And I'm not going anywhere.**

 **So you better buckle up and get ready because I'm gonna give you some good updates that are long past overdue.**

 **Get ready.**

* * *

Yugi slung his bag over his shoulder as he stepped onto the platform. He could feel his body shaking, a mixture of the cold air, and the dirtiness he felt.

He took a deep breath, calming his mind as best as he could before stepping forward ankther few steps. The platform was nearly empty, it being late at night, so he didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone.

He felt a predatory gaze on him. He turned about to seethatman staring at him, a crude smirk on his face, before the door of the train shut and left, taking the man with it.

Yugi's breathing started shaking again. 'Calm down,' he told himself, 'don't start panicking.' He tightened his grip on his bag before walking up the stairs from the subway to the street.

The cool air chilled him down to the bones, and his free arm held his jacket closer to his chest. He walked for a bit before he came across a small hotel, tiny compared the the big skyscrapers close to it. He entered the reception, and was greeted with warm air.

A lady was sitting there, staring at a computer screen, then writing something down onto a piece of paper. Yugi glanced around. It wasn't too bad of a place to stay. The woman glanced up and gave him a clearly fake smile.

"Hi hon, how can I help you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. Yugi cleared his throat and then frowned. He could feel the beginnings of a cold forming.

"I need a single room, for at least 4 nights, please." He replied, voice raspy for reasons he'd rather not admit.

She nodded, then typed something into her computer. "Room 12 is free, hon. I'll book you in now." She typed some more before opening a drawer in her desk, pulling out a key with the number 12 engraved into it.

She held it out to him, and Yugi quickly grabbed it.

"If you need to stay here for longer, come and let me know. I'll charge you when your stay is over. Have a good night." And with that, she went back to writing on her paper.

Yugi muttered a quick thanks before rushing to find his room. When he managed to locate it, he quickly rushed in, dropped his bag on the floor and ran to the bed. He buried his head in the pillow, his eyes releasing tears he'd kept in for a while.

It's alright to cry every once in a while, right?

* * *

 **On a serious note, I'm back and I'm here to stay this time. It took me a lot longer than it should've, but depression is a bitch so yeah.**

 **I'm hoping my writing has improved, I've been practicing heaps.**

 **Also, thank you to everyone for all the support I received when I went on hiatus. I honestly didn't expect it so yeah you shocked me.**

 **I hope you all stuck around while I was taking my time. I've got some good shit planned for y'all.**


End file.
